What's worth fighting for
by CsIK
Summary: .....
1. Default Chapter

Harry stared at the ceiling blankly. Minutes crept by slowly which seemed like hours to him. How long had he been sitting here he wondered aimlessly. He slowly looked at Hedwig's cage and oddly, it seemed like it required every muscle to do that. She was sleeping and hooting quietly.   
  
He smiled slightly in spite of himself. She was a loyal companion. Sometimes he thought, even better than his friends. He smiled again; he didn't even attempt to change his mind on that thought.  
  
Slowly his door crept open; he either didn't notice or pretended not to notice; either way it didn't matter. Aunt Petunia poked her head in, a look of fear in her eyes. She bowed her head a little so she didn't have to look at him as if he might blow her up with the slightest evil glare.   
  
Harry laughed on the inside. This might come to his advantage.  
  
"Harry," asked Aunt Petunia in an uncertain voice. Harry looked up slightly allowing his gaze to lock on her head. As if she could feel it she shuddered noticeably. Clearing her voice and allowing herself to become a little more bolder she calmly said, "Dinner is ready and you need to come down and eat, if you don't eat you'll probably become sick." and she mumbled, "I wouldn't want to be responsible for that even though it will make my life much easier."  
  
Harry sighed heavily, "Fine." He growled menacingly. He slowly rose off his bed. His feet like huge cement blocks that he hadn't moved for years. Aunt Petunia rushed out of the room trying to make it seem like she had something important to do.  
  
Harry smiled again. He was just full of smiles today. That's a change from what the rest of the summer had given him. Then again it wasn't what the summer had given him, it was the thoughts he put in his own mind so, I guess you could say it was his fault.  
  
Harry slowly trudged down the stairs. Either he was really tired or was very much out of shape. He could barely make it down the stairs.  
  
When he finally got into the kitchen the Dursleys had already started dinner.  
  
They all eyed him inconspicuously. When he came and sat down at the table everyone there covered their nose. He looked around at first not knowing why. Then he too smelled the stench coming out from his malnourished body.   
  
"I'm surprised even the neighbors can't smell that horrible stench of this good for nothing boy," Grumbled Uncle Vernon obviously not caring if Harry was there or not. Then again has he ever cared if Harry was there or not?  
  
"Vernon!" Yelled Aunt Petunia. She gave him a You-better-not-say-that-again look. He looked down at his plate, as the redness rose in his face, and started working very hard at cutting his steak obviously embarrassed and angry but not wanting to apologize.  
  
Harry mused at the fact that he hadn't bathed now for over a month. He stared at his food for what must have been about ten minutes when Uncle Vernon cleared his throat rather loudly, "Boy, are you going to eat that food or are you trying to watch it eat itself?" snorted Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry Glared for a brief second, emotions slowly creeping their way into his shining green eyes. As fast as it had come it went away. He leaned back slightly in his chair and stared at the ceiling  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Harry out of nowhere. This made all the Dursleys jump. Harry got up and walked away. Dudley squealed and said in an excited voice, "good more for me."  
  
Uncle Vernon gave Dudley a pat on the back and said gruffly, "That's my boy you'll get all the ladies just like I did back when I was your age." He smiled at Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry heard all of this as he was walking up the stairs and thought he was going to vomit right there. He was disgusted and he had to run to his room so they couldn't hear him gagging.   
  
As soon as he walked into the room he noticed the unmistakable smell of rotting cabbage and feet. Tears welled up in his eyes. Had it really been that long since he bathed? He walked quickly over to the window and threw it open then ran from the room.  
  
Harry said out loud "I think it's time I get in the shower" He grabbed a towel almost reluctantly (a-l-m-o-s-t I said) then turned the shower on and trudged in. He sat in there for what must have been 2 hours until he realized the water was cold enough to give him chills down his spine. He quickly turned it off and jumped out of the shower. He felt a little better after bathing.   
  
After he wrapped his towel around himself he sat down on the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Then he wondered why the Dursleys hadn't come and seen if he drowned? That wouldn't be the reason of course. Uncle Vernon would yell his head off at Harry for making the water bill so high. That would be his way to see if Harry was still living or not but of course I'm sure he didn't care either way.  
  
Harry was a little surprised when he first looked into the mirror. He didn't recognize the face that was staring back at him. The eyes sunken in. The hair even messier than before if it was even possible. Even the green in his eyes looked almost a grayish color.  
  
It had been the nightmares…… 


	2. chapter two

Every so often Harry would relive the struggle he had in the Ministry of Magic Every time he had to see Sirius die it took a piece of him away. He loved Sirius more than he wanted to admit. When Sirius was alive he felt as if is parents were alive too. Sirius was a living memory of his parents. He felt like they were watching when he was around. Harry came to life when he was around him. Something stirred inside of him and he felt like nothing could ever happen in the protection of Sirius. He was gone now though and nothing makes him come back….  
  
Harry hated having these dreams. He hated them so much that he tried to stay awake as long as possible until sleep consumed him. His body to weak to stay awake anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he got a decent amount of sleep.  
  
Harry stared at his reflection so long that it appeared to be taking a whole new shape. He stared at it harder. "What the…." It was changing shape!  
  
Harry jumped back in surprise. He was almost out the door when he heard a familiar voice yell, "Hello? Harry?" Harry quickly looked back and saw the smiling face of his best friend Ron. He was in such shock that he didn't realize he dropped his towel. He turned bright red and quickly snatched up his towel and wrapped it around his waist tightly to make sure Ron didn't get that kind of show again.  
  
"Hello mate," Said Ron with a huge smile on his face. "Did I…umm…catch you at a bad time?" said Ron as his face turned brighter than the hair on his head.  
  
"Well yeah but since you're here you might as well stay." Said Harry, his mood slightly rising as he saw his friend.  
  
Ron smiled and allowed a look of ease to come across his face. "Well enough of the small talk Harry I've come to see if you're ready to go on an adventure….ok fine not an adventure but to my house. No more staying hear just look at you. Bloody hell Harry I almost didn't recognize you."  
  
Harry grinned from ear to ear "how soon do we leave?" Harry asked eagerness detectable in his voice.  
  
Ron smiled broadly and said in a casual way, "When ever you are ready oh great Harry Potter."   
  
Harry hit the glass in a mocking way to find out it only hurt him more than it hurt Ron.  
  
"By the way Ron, how did you end up coming into my mirror?"  
  
"Nifty trick huh? Dad taught it to me, I'll tell you everything as soon as you grab all of your stuff and come to your window in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Fine," said Harry still very happy at the thought of not having to stay in this house one second longer. Well twenty minutes to say the least but hey he could wait. If he stayed here this long he could sure stay another twenty minutes.  
  
"Well off you go Harry and don't be late. Oh and Harry leave your broom out you'll be needing it."  
  
"Why do….." Just as Harry said that Ron slowly faded from view.   
  
Harry rushed out of the bathroom his spirits lifting tremendously. He got dressed and gathered all his things in less than three minutes. Now all he had to do was go downstairs and tell the Dursleys that he wasn't going to stay here anymore. They probably didn't care none the less but he felt almost obligated to tell them since they were, after all taking care of him….well sort of.  
  
He walked downstairs very quietly and crept into the kitchen where he saw the family talking quietly the remaining dessert still on the table. He walked in and stood there for a good five minutes. Finally he cleared his throat rather loudly and made them all jump yet again. After taking a moment to muse at the thought of scaring them he announced rather boringly, "I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with Ro…..my friend. They'll take me to the station and you won't have to see me for the rest of the summer."  
  
Harry had to pretend that he hated the idea of leaving the Dursleys and going to Ron's house. Even though the Dursleys would like nothing better than to get rid of him, they would have more pleasure in keeping him as miserable as possible even if that was to have him stay at their house for the rest of the summer.  
  
"Fine," growled Uncle Vernon with a face set as stone but there was happiness floating around in his eyes. Something Harry hadn't seen all summer since he had shown up.  
  
Aunt Petunia just sat there but Dudley on the other hand was shaking his fat butt around as he danced and shouted, "No more Harry in the house, no more Harry in the house….."  
  
Harry casually walked back upstairs. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He walked back into his room and looked at the clock every ten seconds or so.   
  
"Nine minutes left," He mumbled.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity he finally heard taps on the window. At first he was scared but then when he realized it was Ron he smiled and ran over to the window almost tripping over his feet he was running so fast. He opened it up which took an extra two minutes because he couldn't keep his hands steady. After the prolonged wait he finally got it open with a heave and looked excitedly out the window. Not only was Ron there but so was Ron's dad, Hermione, and to Harry's surprise Draco Malfoy. Harry jaw dropped to the floor. What the hell was his worst enemy doing here? Especially since his father was a death eater. 


	3. chapter 3

minutes because he couldn't keep his hands steady. After the prolonged wait he finally got it open with a heave and looked excitedly out the window. Not only was Ron there but so was Ron's dad, Hermione, and to Harry's surprise Draco Malfoy. Harry jaw dropped to the floor. What the hell was his worst enemy doing here? Especially since his father was a death eater.   
  
Harry took a step back uncertain what to make of the situation until finally Hermione stepped in to save the day like she always has.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," she said in a kind voice betraying her usual know-it-all tone. "He's on our side, I know it's hard to believe but trust me he's just as good as you or I." Then, she grumbled silently," Except for the name calling and constant teasing, that hasn't changed a bit."  
  
"I heard that Granger," said Draco rather amused but sounding defiant none the less.  
  
Harry nodded his head. He didn't like the thought of Draco around but he wasn't going to sit in this house anymore.   
  
Just at that moment it hit him…..What the hell were all of them doing here?!  
  
As if Hermione could read his mind she said in an urgent voice, "We have to get out of here now I know this looks a little weird that were all here to accompany Ron but I'll explain everything to you once we get back to Malfoy Manor."  
  
Harry started to speak again but thought better of it, asking questions wasn't going to get him anywhere right now. So he slowly walked back inside grabbed all of his belongings and returned to the window to find them all staring at the inside of his room as if they've never seen a muggle room before.  
  
"Rather dirty and foul smelling isn't it Potter?" said Draco his eyebrows rising slightly in mock and amused surprise.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," was Harrys best retort which seemed to work anyway. Or maybe it was the wand stabbing into Draco's side by his friend Hermione. Or maybe it was Ron's clenching fist that Harry hadn't noticed until now. He smiled, oh what friends he had.  
  
Suddenly Ron's dad cleared his throat loudly which made them all just in surprise. Harry had almost forgotten he was there and guessing by all the jumps around him everyone had the same thought.  
  
"Well, we must be going no time to waste arguing between you four."  
  
They all stared at him. He seemed not to notice or care. He was so transfixed and awed with all the muggle devices he could barely talk to them, let alone pay attention.  
  
Draco was mumbling some indescribable vulgar things under his breathe while Hermione was trying not to giggle, which made it sound like she was a snorting pig.  
  
Ron looked at Draco for a while deciding whether to hit him or not. Instead he just looked over at Harry who was smiling. They both broke out laughing and snorting.  
  
Ron's dad seemed to snap out of his trance, "Oh um…sorry about that…well lets get a move on don't want to keep you guys out all night, Mrs.Weasley would bite my head off."  
  
All of them giggled except for Draco who was still mumbling rude comments (Dragon breath, Gargoyle guts, Bat brains….no telling how bad those could be!).  
  
"Well Harry remember that little trick Mr. Moody did to you to make you well…invisible? Well I want you to mount your broom and come out here so I can do that to you" Mr.Weasley said this so fast that Harry barely had time to understand it when he heard Uncle Vernon marching up the stairs.  
  
"Hurry Harry," hissed Hermione.  
  
Hermione mumbled a few spells and all of Harry's things flew out the window nice and orderly. Just as he heard Uncle Vernon twisting the door knob Harry mounted his broom Mr.Weasley said the spell rather quickly, and they were off.  
  
Harry felt the wind rush through his hair as he took off. His eyes were watering and his hands became very cold but he didn't care. Up here he felt free. Free from hurt, free from responsibility, and free from the Dursleys (thank god).   
  
Harry was racing around them. Hermione looked scared while Ron had his mouth open he was very much impressed. Draco just stared a slight hint of wonder in his pale gray eyes. Mr. Weasley was still off in his own world not paying attention to any of them.  
  
Hedwig was hooting happily beside Harry. She hadn't been let out of her cage all summer, except maybe for the occasional flight around the house when the Dursleys weren't home.   
  
Harry watched her fly above and beyond what he could ever do. He smiled as he saw the white speck soar away. She'll know where to find him.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" Asked Harry yelling at the top of his lungs. They were flying rather fast and it was very hard to hear.  
  
Since Mr.Weasley was still not paying attention to anything Hermione took the liberty to answer, "About four to five hours. It is well hidden and far from civilization. I would never have been able to find it if I wasn't shown the way." Hermione said all of this in a matter-of-fact way that made her sound very stuck up.  
  
Harry must have made a face to indicate what he was thinking because before he could change the subject Hermione turned bright red and mumbled something which sounded like sorry. Draco snorted with laughter and Ron clenched his teeth so he wouldn't pound Draco off his broom.  
  
******  
  
After what seemed like days riding on his broom they finally arrived at what seemed to be a black, gold, and green gate. They all landed quietly and quickly not wanting to be seen.  
  
It took all of Harry's strength to pry his fingers off his broom. They seemed frozen solid to it. As he heard everyone else's groans he guessed the same had happened to them.  
  
Harry glanced over at Mr.Weasley. He was looking so pale now that he might of fainted right there. Harry still had no clue why he was acting like this but yet again he decided not to ask any questions just now.  
  
Draco walked up to the gate casually and tapped on it three times saying, "Drecois."   
  
The gate slowly started opening with a rather loud squeaking noise that made everyone wince at the sound except for Draco that just stared at them rather amused.  
  
After about ten minutes of just sitting there watching it open, it finally stopped. They all looked inside and saw nothing but trees.  
  
Harry was puzzled but all the others just started gathering there brooms and proceeding inside. All except Mr.Weasley. He just stood there almost frozen.  
  
"Well kids this is where I leave you," said Mr. Weasley in a quiet and shaky voice.  
  
"Aw dad aren't you gonna stay a bit, maybe come in and look around for a while. You've been here countless times and you haven't come in once."  
  
"I'm sorry fellas I have something important things to do I'll contact you guys a little later. Have fun and nice seeing you again Harry I'll tell Mrs.Weasley you're alright."  
  
"Bye," said everyone in unison.  
  
Mr.Weasley gave a weak smile and took off rather quickly. They all stared until he was out of sight. After another minute or so Draco gestured for all of them to follow.  
  
They slowly followed. Harry felt his stomach drop. It had just hit him. He was walking into the Malfoy's house. What if Lucius was there? Was Harry in danger? Would his friends purposely put him in danger? Instead of turning around and running, which sounded like a very good idea right now, he shrugged it off. No use having different feelings now. He had gone this far if he wanted to he could of turned around a long time ago, now he was here and there was no turning back now.  
  
They were moving rather too slowly for Dracos liking. He turned around and scowled and gestured for them to move faster.  
  
They walked to what looked like the edge of a huge forest. Draco held up his hand for them to stop. He took out his wand and calmly said, "Appearro." Suddenly a huge house was appearing in front of them. It looked like the house was pulled apart and it was trying to put itself back together.  
  
Harry stared in shock while the others looked around dully. Once the house was done they all started proceeding to the front door. When they got there the door swung open violently and standing there in the door way was a tiny house elf that had the features of Dobby.  
  
Hermione squealed and gave the tiny elf a hug. The house elf looked embarrassed but hugged her back none the less.  
  
"How are you Lidle?" squealed Hermione becoming even more excited.  
  
"Lidle is fine mam. Would sirs like to come in? Lidle has already made dinner and has baths set up."  
  
"Thank you Lidle," said Draco coolly. "We will call you when we are going to eat."  
  
"Yes sirs," said Lidle happily bowing, and with a snap of his fingers he had disappeared. Yet again Harry was amazed.  
  
As they walked into the house Harry noticed that his belongings were drifting up the stairs. When he looked at the top he noticed Lidle guiding all the luggage.  
  
"Don't look so surprised Potter. Haven't you ever been in a wizard's house before? Ah yes of course you have. I would rather consider the Weasley's house a garbage dump in the ground, but that's just me."  
  
Hermione was whispering to Ron to calm down while trying to hold him back.  
  
"ATLEAST MY PARENTS MAKE AN HONEST LIVING YOU DIRTY RAT," yelled Ron, his nostrils flaring and his fists clenched.  
  
"Cut it out Malfoy," said Harry glaring at Draco and using all his will power to hold himself back.  
  
Hermione had taken Ron to the side and was talking to him. Her arms moving around wildly as she was talking. Seeing this sight made Harry and Draco both suppress a laugh. They both eyed each other and looked away mumbling rude comments. 


End file.
